Cards
by Reidlover72
Summary: A one shot where Ed and Spike are playing Cards If I say anything else it will ruin the story so please read


**A/N: I told someone that I would to a happy cheerful story and this is the product. I don't know if I like the way it turned out because I don't usually write cheerful stories but please read. This is set sometime after Izzy was born.**

"Come on Ed don't you know how to play" Spike said with a touch of annoyance in his voice.

"Of course I know how to play." Ed said trying to defend himself and his card playing skills.

"Well you suck at it" Spike said picking up two more of Ed's cards

"Well I have not played this game since Clark was little, so I am a little rusty"

"I'll say you are a little rusty, I am beating you by eighteen pairs" Spike said with a smirk on his face.

"How is this supposed to help me, when Clark was little I could cheat and he wouldn't even notice." Ed said with a little bit of pride that he knew how to cheat in the game.

"So you're saying that you used to cheat when that is not even the object of the game" Spike asked surprised that Ed had to cheat while playing when Clark was a little boy.

"Yes, and it will be the same with Izzy when she grows up as well."

"That is why you need to learn how to play the game right, so you do not have to cheat"

"But Cheating is much more fun" Ed said as spike collected two more cards

"But you cannot cheat when Izzy or I play with you anymore deal"

"Fine" Ed said as Spike took two more of Ed's cards

"Maybe I need more lessons" Ed said irritably

"I have already tried to teach you but you just won't listen to any instructions that I give you so what is the point of more lessons."

"I listen to what you are saying but I don't like the fact that you have to teach me this game."

"Think of it this way it preparation for when Izzy is older and she is trying to teach you this game"

"I won't teach her this game then."

"Well you need to know how to play, to teach Izzy because every kid knows how to play this game, and you don't want Izzy to feel left out because her father did not teach her the most important game in her childhood." Spike said trying to make Ed feel bad so that he would try better to learn how to play the card game they were playing

"This is so not fair that you are beating me" Ed said changing the subject as Spike took the last of Ed's Cards.

"Maybe you should pay attention to what I am trying to teach you Ed" Spike said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I know how to play." Ed said with some defiance in his voice

"Sure you do, do you want to play another round?" Spike said sure that he would beat Ed at yet another round of the card game.

"Alright" Ed said determined to beat Spike in this round of cards.

Spike handed out half the deck of cards to Ed and the other half to himself and they started to play. Ed was very determined to beat Spike this round because he just knew he needed to figure out how to play the game.

As Ed and Spike were nearing the end of the game the door of the break room opened and Greg walked into the room.

"There you two are, I have been looking everywhere for you" Greg said spotting Spike and Ed sitting at the break table with a big and growing pile of cards beside Spike, a pile of a few cards in the middle of both of them and no cards beside Ed. Ed looked like he was deep in concentration about what card he was going to decide on, and Spike was sitting there with an amused smirk on his face.

"I can do this" Ed said not hearing Greg come into the break room.

"You are actually trying to teach Ed that game Spike." Greg asked with a slight bit of laughter hinted in his voice

"Yes, But it is not actually working out as well as I thought it would, and very difficult to teach someone this game that I personally have been playing since I was a kid" Spike said as Ed still tried to figure out what card he was going to use to get another card.

"Don't feel bad Spike I personally tried years ago when Clark was a little boy but teaching Ed the game did not work out to well." Greg said hinting that Ed just could not play this game.

"Hey, I can play this game" Ed said finally tuning into his surroundings.

"Right, Spike how many games have you won." Greg asked knowing that Ed could not play the game.

"Twenty games, how many games have you won Ed?" Spike asked with a smirk on his face

"That's irrelevant; at least I can play the game." Ed said trying to make it look like he could play the game

"He has not won a single game boss." Spike told Greg with a hint of pride in his voice.

"So, Ed you cannot play Go Fish that is just unheard of" Spike said laughing at Ed.

"Then can you teach me" Ed asked with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"No" both Spike and Greg said at the same time.

"Come on Ed, Spike we were supposed to meet in the meeting room five minutes ago, hurry up lets go" Greg said making them clean up their Go Fish game and putting it away.

Spike had the box of cards and he handed them over to Ed and said "For practice" as they both left the room to go meet up with the rest of the SRU team one.

"You know I am going to tell everyone that you cannot play Go Fish, Ed" Spike said as they walked down to the hall to the meeting room.

**I don't know it seems like it is missing something. But anyways please review it would be greatly appreciated **


End file.
